bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Forge of Hephaestus
The Forge of Hephaestus was the spring event in 2013 which began on the 28th of March and ran for 12 days. The event gave players one assignment each day with a task to collect one of the ten different type of Salvage on each day. Once the required amount of Salvage was collected, the player would be given some rewards, including an Aegis of Hephaestus. The Aegis would need to be opened by using a Technical Analysis Kit where the player would receive a valuable reward. During the event, a 15% off Tuning Kits sale was active from the 29th to the 1st of April. Description During the Exodus from Kobol, Hephaestus forged ancient artifacts to aid in the Twelve Tribe’s journey. Many of those artifacts were lost in the vastness of space, but they have been rediscovered. To open an “Aegis of Hephaestus”, salvage must be collected and analyzed with Technical Analysis Kits. So go out there, collect the necessary salvage and discover the mysteries of Hephaestus. Forge Assignments "Artifacts from the Forge of Hephaestus have been discovered throughout this sector. Collect Salvage to gain access to these ancient artifacts." Upon completion of an assignment, it would automatically complete and rewards the player with the following: * 1x Aegis of Hephaestus * 250 Cubits * 3750 Tylium *250 Experience The following are the requirements for completing each day: *Day 1 - Collect 500 Scrap Metal *Day 2 - Collect 200 Hull Plates *Day 3 - Collect 150 Power Conduits *Day 4 - Collect 100 Electronics *Day 5 - Collect 75 Weapon Parts *Day 6 - Collect 50 Drive Components *Day 7 - Collect 15 Rare Elements *Day 8 - Collect 10 Heavy Metals *Day 9 - Collect 5 Reactor Core *Day 10 - Collect 5 Isotopes Aegis Rewards After opening an Aegis of Hephaestus, players would receive one of any number of rewards. The following is not a complete list as one was not provided. The following are from players reports of their rewards: * 15,000 Tylium * 25,000 Tylium * 50,000 Tylium * 15,000 Titanium * 350 Cubits * 600 Cubits * 1,000 Cubits * 1,500 Cubits * 5,000 Cubits * 1 Tuning Kit * 10 Fragmented FTL Coordinates FAQs Q: What is the Forge of Hephaestus? A: The Forge of Hephaestus is the spring event in Battlestar Galactica Online, start on Thursday, March 28, at 3pm CET (UTC+1) simultaneously in all countries and run for 12 days, ending on Monday, April 8, 3pm CET (UTC+1). This event will present new daily missions to collect a certain amount of items. After successful collection of the appropriate amount you will receive the Aegis of Hephaestus, which you will need to open using a Technical Analysis Kit. After that you will be rewarded with a valuable item. Q: What do I have to do to complete missions during the Forge of Hephaestus? A: Each day you log into the game you will receive a certain daily mission. This mission will ask you to collect an appropriate amount of items, usually considered as junk. If you have collected the necessary amount you will receive the Aegis of Hephaestus which you will need to analyze using a Technical Analysis Kit. You do not need to speak to Apollo to turn this mission it. You will receive your award automatically upon completion of the mission objective. Q: How long do I have to complete each mission? A: Once you’ve obtained the mission you have time until the end of the event to collect the needed amount. It will only be possible to complete the mission once a day. Q: How many items do I need and when can I collect these items? A: You will need to collect different amounts of items, all dependent on the rarity of the item. Means: the rarer the item the less you would need to collect. Q: Will items be counted that I already collected before having the mission? A: No – only items looted from enemies while having the mission active in your log will be counted towards the total amount. Q: What do I get for completing the mission? A: You will receive the Aegis of Hephaestus which you need to analyze using a Technical Analysis Kit. After this the Aegis will be open and present you with a valuable reward! Bugs The event experienced several issues, some of which were fixed in a hotfix released on day 7 of the event. The event itself only ran for 10 out of the 12 announced days with no explanation for the premature end of the event however the event was delayed by 2 days for the hotfix so it was assumed the event included those 2 days and no extension was given to the event. The Hotfix solved the following issues: *Mission item counter stuck *Mission completed but doesn’t reward the Aegis *Same mission was received multiple times during a day / new mission wasn’t available Players found that if they had enough of the required salvage, they could move it from their Hold, to their Locker and when returning it back to their Hold, it counted towards the assignment and so players did not need to perform any combat to receive loot to complete their assignments. Category:Events